Dont go kissing too many boys!
by OneTimeRush
Summary: Olivia, Selena, Megan and Kaylee move to the palmwoods, but on there first night there is a huge fire. who comes to save them, i think we can all guess that, and since there home is now rubble it looks like they will be staying together for a whil
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter, that's basically it, it won't be updated again for quite a while cause I have to work on my other stories, anyways…**

Don't go kissing too many boys:

Kaylee pov:

School; probably one of the most boring things in the universe, I shouldn't complain though, I had the best friends a girl could ask for right by my side. Selena was of course taking down notes, listening intently to the lesson, Livie was doodling pictures in her notebook, and Meg and I were secretly texting each other under the table

"Lol, Mr C is so boring" I text to Megan, but I accidentally sent the text to Selena instead, bad mistake. "You got a text, wow your popular you got a text!" Selena parrot like ringtone chimed. I cringed. "Whose phone was that!" Mr curt screamed at the class, making us all grow silent. Timidly Selena raised her hand "I'm sorry it was mine sir." "I see. Detention tonight after school, and let's see shall we, who on earth could be texting you at this time? Ah ha, so I'm boring am I Kaylee? Well we'll just have to see how much more boring Detention Is than me won't we." I groaned, it wasn't the first time I had gotten detention, so I knew how torturously boring it was. Next to me i could see Megan smirking "So we think this type of behaviour is funny, Miss O'Conner?" Mr Curt bellowed at Megan "Yes actually sir, I do" "right that's it, I expect to see you with the other two in detention tonight!"

Megan just shrugged, like me she had been in detention so much she could no longer be bothered by it, but Livie did not like to miss out on any action, so she retaliated by shouting at Mr Curt, "hey you can't give her detention just for stating an opinion" "Yes I can young lady, so less of the cheek, guess what you've just earned? That's right a deten..." but before Mr Curt could finish the new school receptionist stepped into the room.

Our old receptionist Mrs Collins was a nice old lady, but could be strict at times. She definitely knew what she was doing, whereas that's what the new receptionist seemed to be lacking. Miss Freeman was of a short build, very thin and with blonde hair cut into a bob, she wore clips to hold back her fringe. You could always be sure that she would be wearing a long summer dress no matter what the weather usually of the colours pink or orange. Today though she was wearing a baby blue dress, with a floral, 'yellow daisy' pattern, complete with blue flip flops and yellow hair clips, she smiled shyly at us.

"Yes? Miss Freeman" Mr Curt asked annoyed at how interrupted his lesson had become. "I have been informed by the parents of Selena Delgato, Olivia Coverdale, Kaylee Edmonds and Megan O'Conner that they would like their daughters to be let out of lessons immediately, and wait in the pick-up room to be collected." Miss Freeman finished then hurried out of the room. "Looks like you're off the hook this time, now GET OUT!" Mr Curt yelled, the girls and I high fived each other before leaving the room, victorious smiles on our faces.

Selena pov:

As i we walked along the lengthy stretch of corridor I began to wonder whether something was wrong, I didn't mention it to the girls, but it did keep popping into my mind why on earth our parents would pull is out of lessons. When we reached the end of the corridor we were greeted by the smiling face of Mrs Coverdale, Olivia's mum. "Hey mum what's happening?" Olivia asked the thing we'd all been wondering. "All will be explained, but first, could you go clear out your lockers and collect your kit from the gym though?"

I raised an eyebrow, and was about to question the weird statement, but Mrs Coverdale spoke first, "Like I said all will be explained but for now just do as you are told!" We nodded our heads and ran first to our lockers, I pulled out the spare jumper, textbooks, my purse, and my notebooks out of my locker, stuffing them into my bag before looking back up to my now clear locker.

There was one thing left in. A picture of me and the girls was stuck on the door, with a heading BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. I smiled, thinking back to the day it was taken, we'd had this special sort of debating day at school, and being the argumentative type, Megan had helped us to win Victory, and we all stood grinning wildly on the school field. Olivia and Kaylee stood up, and Megan and I, being the shorter ones, knelt down in front, "Yo Selena! We're all done, so we're going to head over to the sports hall now, come on!" I nodded, and ripped the picture of the locker and shoved it into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder in the process.

We got to the sports hall in no time and I easily picked up my sports bag, leotard, and many Medals I had won in athletics. Olivia also grabbed her prized Hockey stick from the shelf, and the others waited, Bags already on their backs. "Ok so whatever's happening here are we all agreed, BFF?" "BFF" we agreed, "Good, now I don't know about you but I'm dying to know what this is all about so… race you to the car"

I won the race, with Olivia coming close second, and Kaylee, trailing behind with Megan, they arrived slightly later. The journey home was not too long, and soon we were all crowded round in Kaylee's living room. "So girls, I bet you want to know why we pulled you out of school, and made you clear out all your stuff" Mr O'Conner, Megan's dad began, at this point we all nodded our heads vigorously, he chuckled, and Let Mr Coverdale continue, "You know how Olivia's brother Edward is moving to LA for university? We had a talk, and your parents and I, thought it would be cool for you guys to go with him!"

Screams of joy erupted through the room, and we danced around joyfully. "So I think that's a yes then" My mother laughed. "Come on Mark" Mrs O'Conner told her husband, "We need to have Meg back here by 6:00 so we better go so she can pack. The other parents in the room had the same idea so we said goodbye to Kaylee, who after saying bye immediately ran to her bedroom to pack, and drove home.

Megan pov:

I got home and hopped upstairs to my bedroom, staring round at the interior for a second, it was a green room, with a football border around the middle, my favourite football team, 'The Jets' Memorabilia was scattered all over the room, and football trophies I had earned over the years were stood on a shelf. I had to shake myself awake, remembering what I was supposed to be doing.

I threw all of my clothes in, which wasn't hard at all, but then I had to decide what personal stuff to put in. It took a lot of deciding, but in the end I chose a picture of my family and me at Christmas, a picture of me and the girls, the old wooden Diablo my father gave me during my time in the travelling Circus, My iPod, and my Grandmas necklace, which was given to me before she passed away. After I had carefully packed all that up I flung in my Laptop, make up bag, and other things like that, zipped up my bag and I was done, with 20 minutes to spare.

My family met me downstairs, and I sadly hugged Kyle and Blake goodbye, and then left the house with my mum and dad, staying silent for the whole journey. We reached Olivia's house, and after yet another emotional goodbye, I was sat in Olivia's living room, with her and Selena waiting for Kaylee to come, as if my thoughts had been read, Kaylee walked through the door at that moment. "Hey you guys ready?" She asked, "As ready as we'll ever be" Selena shrugged, "Right girls, we should be getting going, the flight leaves at 8:15, and it's a 15 minute journey there" Mrs Coverdale told us. I noticed Olivia take one more look at her house before we left, just like I had done.

Seattle traffic seemed to be on our side, as the journey to the airport took five minutes less than expected. Olivia's father walked us to the desk leaving her mother in the car, as I recall her saying something about it being too hard to say goodbye at the gates.

"Hello miss, I'd like to check these girls onto the LA flight" "Certainly" the woman smiled, "will they be travelling unaccompanied?" "Yes they will" Mr Coverdale replied. The woman typed some more things before handing us back our boarding passes, "You will be leaving from gate 22, have a lovely day and enjoy your flight."

We thanked her, and then Olivia's father went over some things with us. "Right, when you get to LA, we arranged a driver to take you to the Palmwoods hotel, the room is under your name Livie" He told Olivia, "I want you all to ring your parents when you land, and again when you get too the Palmwoods, from then on we want daily updates, got it?" "Yes" we all replied. "Right I love you Livie" He said, hugging Livie, "You too he said "looking at Kaylee, Selena and I. We waved until he was out of sight, then went ahead and boarded the plane.

Olivia pov:

After the pilots' announcement and safety talk, the flight took off, and by that time it was 8:30, Megan fell straight asleep, and Kaylee had her head In the newest edition of 'Pop tiger' Magazine, so me and Selena past the time by talking about, the things we were looking forward to about moving out here, and the fears of it all, in the end we came to the conclusion that we were looking forward to the pool we had heard about, the sun, and most Importantly, the LA boys, and we were sort of fearing the fact we would be adult-less most of the time, even if Tyler was going to check on us regularly.

Our talk had taken most of the flight, and we soon heard the 'Please buckle up, we will be landing shortly' message. "Pssst, Kaylee, wake Megs up, you're not allowed to be asleep for landing." Kaylee nodded and gently shook Megan awake, "What are we here?" "Close enough" I replied with a laugh, enjoying the feeling given off by the plane as it dipped down to land.

We stepped off the air craft, quickly finding our suitcases off the carousel, and rushing over to the pick-up area, and looking for our driver. We saw a tall man, with grey hair wearing a tux, and holding a sign which said 'Coverdale and friends'

"Sweet!" yelled Megan, looking behind the driver too the bright red sports car behind them. "Which one of you lovely ladies goes by the name of Olivia Coverdale?" "That would be me" I answered, "I have been told to give you this note", I nodded, and took the piece of paper from his hand and climbed into the convertible.

''_Dear Livie, Kaylee, Lena, and Megs_

_ Hope you like the sports car, don't be expecting too many treats though, remember, LA is an expensive pl__ace, oh and also, don't go kissing too many boys! Have fun girls!_

I smirked, it was so my dad to write about kissing boys. When I looked up, I noticed we were pulling up outside the famous 'Palmwoods' hotel.

"It's even better than in the pictures!" Breathed Kaylee, to which we silently agreed. I walked up to the desk and politely spoke to the man at the desk. "Hello, Mr… Bitters I have a booking under the name of Coverdale?" "Whatever, here is your key, have a Palmwoods day" he said, before getting up and leaving to his office. I shrugged, "Come on; let's go check out the room"

Kaylee pov:

As we walked to the room, 4 amazingly cute guys walked out of the elevator. The long haired brunette smiled at me as we got into the elevator, I smiled back, avoiding eye contact, as I figured I would probably get lost in them if I did. I'm pretty sure the others had their eyes on one of the guys as well.

**Wha'd ya think? Was it good? Was it lame? Any review is a good review in my eyes XD so please do review!**


	2. authors note for DGKTMB

So this is NOT a chapter, I did have the chapter, but there was so much wrong with it I decided to re-write it, since In the first version I didn't even put in the boys pov, anyways, the new version should be up tomorrow or Tuesday, but for now…

I have the outfits the girls wore to go to LA, they are in there usual type of clothes apart from Megan, who's mum insisted she wore a dress, so…

Olivia- .com/cgi/set?id=29291398

Megan- .com/cgi/set?id=29292281

Selena- .com/cgi/set?id=29293128

Kaylee- .com/cgi/set?id=29296463

The website is called polyvore, so I hope you like the outfits, I made them all myself =D

Also sorry for people who thought this was a chapter, like I say the actual chapter should be out in a day or two so for now, laters!

L xxx


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I'm reeeeally sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been really busy with my other story 'Big time frenzied fan' which reminds me, I need to update my other story big time ****reunion, but anyways back on topic, this chapter isn't as long as I planned it to be, but I had to end it where I did to make the story **_**work. **_**But, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kendall: She doesn't own me or the guys or Katie or anything that sounds familiar.**

**Kaylee: and she doesn't own me or Megan or Selena! We belong to some cool fanfictioners out there!**

**Olivia: But, oh joy, she does own me! And the plot, anyways enough, read on young padawans!**

Selena pov:

We had gotten into the room about an hour ago, and had just finished unpacking, "I think it would be in our best interest to go to bed now guys" Olivia said, speaking my thoughts exactly, "but we haven't spoken to those guys yet, and they were REALLY cute" Kaylee whined, "I'm sure they can wait till tomorrow Kaylz" I said, "and besides, we need a lot of sleep, so we can make the best of tomorrow, think about it, less than 10 hours ago we were still in Seattle, now we are in LA!"

"Fine!" Kaylee grumbled, but I think deep down she knew I was right.

There were two bedrooms, one green, and one a nice reddish colour, knowing Megan, she chose the green one, and Kaylee decided to bunk with her, leaving me with Olivia, thank goodness.

It didn't take long after we had gotten into our pyjamas that my head hit the pillow, and I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Logan pov:

Gustavo had given us the day off, so we decided to spend it wisely, by going to the pool of course. After, a bit of havoc, getting ready, we finally got into the lift down to the lobby. The doors dinged open, and I stepped out, the guys behind me.

Four girls were standing right in front of us; one of them was truly beautiful. She had a red streak in her jet black hair, and a perfect body.

I stood not saying anything, completely mesmerised by the person in front of me. Only shaken out of my thoughts when one of the two blondes spoke, I didn't quite hear what she said, but the others nodded, waved and then they were gone.

I pushed the experience to the back of my mind, hoping to enjoy a nice afternoon by the pool; No such luck.

"I call dibs on the cute brunette!" Carlos shouted bouncing up and down, "Fine by me, that pretty Blonde with the style was HOT!" James then looked at Kendall and I, waiting for our say, "I don't know, personally I thought the Blonde in the checked top was nice." Kendall shrugged.

"I'm sure they're all very nice girls, but…" "But what!" Carlos butted in, "_but _I'm not interested in any of them more than just friends."

Kendall pov:

Logan's explanation seemed perfectly fine to me, considering his past with relationships I'm not surprised he wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Too bad a very bad past relationship Logan had, was not mentioned to Carlos and James, because they are not very good with secrets. Logan told me all about it, but because Carlos and James didn't know they went and said something.

"Come on Logan, I saw you checking out that one with the red streak!" James smirked, "I don't like any of them like that ok?" he screamed at James and stormed off. "Logie! We were just messing around, come back!"

"It's ok guys, I'll handle this." I announced, before going upstairs to speak to Logan.

He seemed pretty much fine once I talked to him a little, and we went out to the kitchen to eat tea. "So, what do you think of the new song Gustavo's making us do?" I asked casually, "I love it!" Katie said, chuckling I replied, "Katie you haven't heard this one yet." "I know but all your songs are great big brother" I smiled, "Thanks baby sister, I'm sure you'll love it even more when you hear it."

We continued to eat in a comfortable silence, afterwards sitting down to watch some TV. Before I knew it, the clock had ticked to 10:00, and everyone but James and I were asleep. "Help me carry them?" I asked, he nodded getting up. I was thankful my mom was in Minnesota visiting family, so I wouldn't have to carry her. I gently lifted Katie off the sofa and lay her down on her bed.

I then re-entered the living room to find James picking up Carlos, I did the same with Logan, saying a quick goodnight to James before going into my room, laying Logan down, and then settling down to sleep myself.

James Pov:

I woke up to the smell of smoke. The bedroom was filling with a thick black fog, which felt like it was wrapping hands around my neck and throttling me. "Carlos!" I choked out, and sighed in relief when I saw the small Latino tumble onto the floor in tears.

"Stay low" I ordered, crawling out of the smoke filled room with Carlos behind me. "Logan, Kendall! Are you out yet?" I was tapped on the back, and whipped around to see Logan and Kendall both on their hand and knees behind me.

"Come on we need to get Katie, and get out!" I nodded and followed Kendall into Katie's room, leaving Carlos and Logan to hold the door. "Kendall, what's going on?" I heard Katie cry, "Its ok Kat I've got you" Kendall reassured as he carried Katie out.

"Get down on your hands and knees." She did as she was told and followed.

We got out of the building safely as the fire was on the third floor and we were on the second. "Katie stay with Buddha bob, and Tyler while we ring mum and tell her what's going on." Katie seemed fine with that arrangement and skipped over to her friends.

"Help! Please somebody help! Help us!" I looked up to the third floor window and noticed the girls we had seen moving in earlier. "Oh my gosh, Kendall we have to help them!" and without even conferring all four of us ran into the burning building.

Kaylee pov:

I was sleeping very nicely in my new bed until a foul smell reached my nose. I opened my eyes to try and find the cause of the smell, and believe me I saw the problem straight away. The bedroom was covered in Black smoke, and I struggled to see anything in front of me.

"Kaylee!" I heard Megan cough. "Let's go!" I screamed rushing out of the door as well as possible on my knees. We met with Selena and Olivia in the kitchen area and were about to go through the door to the corridor when we were faced with a huge problem.

"Uh guys?" I said stating the obvious, "The door is on fire." Tears were coming from my eyes as watched the wooden door glow orange and throw ash all over. "Plan B, call for help.", Olivia said leading us over to the window.

"Help! Please somebody help! Help us!" We all screamed trying to get someone to notice us, but the smoke was becoming over powering. We sank to the floor praying somebody had heard us.

Kendall pov:

I rushed along the corridor, the others in tow, running madly to get to 3K, which I had found out earlier form Bitters was the girls' room.

It was easy to get to the third floor, but to the girls was a different story.

3K's door was on fire, and there was no way possible any human could get through it, so if we were going to save the girls, we'd have to find some other way. "Carlos, you are wearing a helmet, on the count of three I need you to break through the wall, it's the only chance we have of saving them!"

Carlos nodded waiting for my count down, "3,… 2…,1,…GO!" Carlos ran with all his force at the door and broke straight through the plaster board. Logan stepped in after and James and I ducked through the hole also.

We saw the girls were laid together under the window.

Megan pov:

I actually was beginning to think this could be the end, and I never did even get a chance to speak to that cute boy, but at that moment the said boy came tumbling through the wall with his other friends behind him, They'd come to save us!

Silently the boys came over and picked one of us up each, walking back over the hole in the wall and carrying us down to safety.

As soon as we got fully out of the burning building I was scooped out of the boys arms, and stuffed into an ambulance to be 'Checked out' I never even got a chance to thank the mystery boy and his accomplices but I had a sneaky suspicion we would meet again very shortly.

**And that my friend is the end of another chapter. The next chapter of DGKTMB should be up as soon as I find time to write it, so it could be a day, a week , a MONTH! JK, it should be up fairly soon, so for now, farewell! **

**Sayonara!**

**Peace….**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people, so after all the reviews I got I decided to try and upload extra quickly for you guys, don't worry though I was only joking about leaving it a month, I hopefully will never take longer than two weeks, and if I do there will be a reason. Anyways, so in the story the part with Logan running off, I hadn't actually thought of why, so that will come in future chapters once I have come up with a good explanation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, *cries* own Big Time Rush, I own only the plot, and Olivia. Selena, Megan and Kaylee are owned by a few awesome fanfictioners, you know who you are! Lol**

**Anyway back to the plot…**

DGKTMB Chapter 3

Olivia pov:

When the ambulance men finally confirmed that we were ok, the girls and I decided to find our saviours. "I can't believe they did that" Selena whispered, "They risked their lives to save us!" "I know, and we need to do all we can to repay them, now come on we have to find them and thank them." I answered.

"But Gustavo, they have nowhere to stay, and the house you are letting us stay in has four double rooms!" I peered round the corner to see the tall blonde fighting with some big fat dude, and the other boys behind him nodding frantically.

"Guys, you don't even know these girls names, are you sure it would be a good idea to invite them into your home, even if it is just temporary?" The woman holding a clipboard asked. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I decided if it was important, they could back to it as soon as we had thanked the boys.

"Um, excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but we just wanted to thank you for saving our lives" I started, letting Selena continue, "Yeah, we are really grateful, so if there is ANYTHING we could do for you, just ask."

"Its fine really, we don't want anything." The blonde said smiling. "Wait did she just say you saved their lives?" I decided to answer for the boy who I still didn't know the name of, "Yes, all four of them ran back into the building to save my friends and I." I said motioning to my friends.

"DOGS! What were you thinking! You could have gotten yourselves killed and then what would griffin say?" The freaky man yelled at the boys. "Anyway once again I just wanted to say thank you." I turned to walk away with the others, but the African-American woman stopped us.

"Are these the girls you were talking about?" she asked. The guys nodded their heads, and I wondered what they were on about. "Girls, do you have a place to stay?" Selena shook her head to answer the question. "How would you like the share a house with these boys? We have a 4 bedroomed house, and the guys told us they would be willing to share it with you."

I gasped, "Really? I mean you really don't have to," The short brunette cut me off though, "We want to, it's fine." I looked back at my friends and they nodded their heads, "Ok" I replied, "We'll be going now guys, the chauffeur will pick you up in about half an hour." "Got it, Bye Kelly, Bye Gustavo"" The boys called.

Selena pov:

"Well now that that's over, can know you guys names?" The cute raven haired boy asked. "I'm Selena" "I'm Megan" "The names Kaylee" I'm Olivia" The guys smiled and nodded, "Ok well I'm Logan" "I'm Kendall" "I'm Carlos" "And I'm James."

"It was really nice of you to let us stay in your house." Olivia said again, "Seriously, don't mention it, it was no problem!" Kendall waved off the comment. We waited for a bit, talking about random stuff, telling the guys about Seattle and them in turn telling us about their home town, Minnesota.

I looked up, just in time to see a black limo turn round the corner. Woah, I wonder who's going in that!" I said amazed by the vehicle. "Looks like our ride's here" James said seemingly ignoring my comment, "Where?" Megan asked, "Its right in front of you!" Carlos laughed, "What behind the limo?" Kaylee questioned. "Gosh, you guys don't catch on very quickly do you? The limo is our car" Kendall chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Megan asked, "Yes now get in!" Logan told us, we did as he said, still awe struck that we were riding in a limo. "Can we turn the radio on?" Kaylee asked. The chauffeur turned up the radio and a song came on.

"_Dance hard laugh more turn the music up now party like a rock star can I get a what now I swear I'll do anything that I have too till I forget about you!"_

"Oh! I like this one, do you guys know who it's by?" I asked the guys, who responded by bursting into fits of laughter. "What?" I cried, confused.

Logan pov:

At Selena's question, the guys and I couldn't help ourselves; we started into hysterics, laughing so much it could have been dangerous. "What?" Selena asked, obviously confused by the whole thing. Somehow Kendall managed to cease his laughing for a few seconds the reply. "Are you really this clueless?" He asked, in a joking tone.

"Ok, what is going on?" Kaylee demanded, "Guys," I said through my laughter, "This song is by… us" It was rather hilarious to watch the girls mouths drop into 'O' shapes. "Very funny guys." Megan took her turn to laugh at us.

"Really it is us singing this." Carlos tried to convince them but it didn't really work, "Ok if this is you join in with it!" They challenged, Kendall, James, Carlos and I, looked at each other, silently deciding which part to start from, Which was Carlos' solo, then we continued to the chorus, and ended on my Solo_,_

' _I found a place where I can lose myself, and just leave your memory on the shelf, see I'm fine no I don't need nobody else, cause I'm I'm going I'm going I'm going, Dance hard laugh more turn the music up now party like a rock star can I get a what now, I swear ill do anything that I have to till I forget about you jump up fall down gotta play it loud now don't care my heads spinning all around now I swear I'll do anything that I have to till I forget about you spending money like it don't mean a thing I'm going crazy now don't even think losing my mind is all I can do till I forget about youuuuuuu'_

I finished my part, and we left the radio to keep playing on its own, "Oh my gosh, you weren't lying!" Olivia said sounding extremely surprised. The other girls kept their mouths shut, probably embarrassed for doubting us, but I could see the awe glimmering in their eyes.

"So I guess that's how you've got a limo?" Selena asked to break the silence which had fell, "Yep!" "So we are going to be staying in a house with four famous pop stars?" Kaylee let out a girlish squeal, "That you are." James replied, giving her his signature smile, which makes most girls go weak at the knees.

Carlos pov:

I heard the sound of crunching gravel beneath my feet, and saw a huge house in front of me, just one of Gustavo's five houses, not counting his to mansions. It had taken a lot of convincing from Kelly to get Gustavo to let us stay here, so I was surprised he didn't put up much of a fight to let the girls stay.

The chauffeur opened the door, and being gentlemen, the guys and I let the girls out first. Kendall unlocked the door with the key Kelly had given him, she had also given Logan one and a spare, because apparently Kendall and Logan were more responsible than James and I.

"Hey, Olivia!" Logan Called, "Yeah?" "You girls should have a key too." He stated handing her the spare. "Thanks Logan." She replied, tucking the key into her pocket, and following us all into the house.

In the main entrance, the room was decorated very richly indeed. The carpet was red with gold patterning, and the wall was a creamy white colour with expensive looking paintings on the wall. I think the room was really just to make a good first impression, because the rest of the house was fairly simple. With a kitchen, a living room, Games room, (Which looked very exciting indeed) Many bathrooms, a media room, and the exception of an indoor swimming pool which I'm pretty sure not many people have in their houses.

Upstairs, there were also a lot of interesting rooms, which we decided we could explore the next day. I glanced at my watch, seeing that it was 3:30 in the morning. "Guys, James and I are going to bed, see you in the morning" I said walking off to my new bedroom with James.

Kendall pov:

I waved to, Carlos, James and the girls before Logan and I walked into our room, I decided to ring Katie, and tell her what was happening, as she had convinced me to let her stay the night at Buddha bobs place, Then I would call mom.

The dial tone rang three times before Katie picked up. "Sup, Big brother?" "Hey baby sis!" I Just rang to tell you, we saved you the bedroom next to the media room, and George should be there with the limo to pick you up and bring you here at about ten ok?" "Sure thing big brother, you should probably ring mom now." "Yeah, I will by Katie, Love you" "You too" She replied hanging up.

Now it was time for the hard part, ring mom. Unlike Katie she picked up on the first ring. "Kendall do you have ANY idea what time it is! You should be in bed! Bitters might give you a strike for noise and then we would be kicked out of the Palmwoods!" "Mom, listen!" I shouted cutting her off, "At about one o'clock this morning, The guys and I woke up and the Palmwoods was on fire, we got out with Katie, also rescuing some new girls, and Gustavo gave us one of his houses to stay in. The girls we rescued are also staying here, and Katie is staying with Buddha Bob for the night, but she is coming tomorrow."

I had to take a long breath after saying that. On the other end I couldn't hear anything, so I decided to speak again, "Don't worry mom, we are all safe, Carlos and James are asleep in the room next door, and Logan is right here, say hi Logan!" I said throwing the phone to Logan, "Wazup Mamma Knight?" Logan said through the phone before passing it back to me, "and I just got off the phone with Katie, she's fine, too, but you would probably be best staying in Minnesota till they rebuild the Palmwoods." "Thanks for telling me Kendall, be safe ok, I love you" "Love you to mom I said hanging up.

"We should get some sleep." Logan told me, I nodded, getting under the covers, of course I was already wearing pyjamas since that's what I was wearing when we got out, and I couldn't change anyway, as all our clothes had been destroyed in the fire. "Night Logie" I whispered, "Night Kendall" I heard him whisper back before I fell into a uneasy sleep.

**The end, lol joke, the next chapter will be up sometime this week or next week, depends really on how much time I have when I'm not revising for school exams and stuff. Anyways please review, and also while I'm saying that, thank you to all the people who reviewed last time =P So yeah please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, and in the next chapter, they go shopping, and will Logan's secret be exposed? Lol**

**Anyways**

**Sayonara!**

**Peace**

**Bye**

**L**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well people I'm back! My exams are over! Well actually they were over 3 weeks ago but, I do have a reason, see I normally write my stories in English Lit cause my teacher doesn't mind me doing that instead of reading like we are supposed to, anyway so I was writing a new chapter for this story, but my friend, who is awesome, but gets a bit to hyper sometimes, decided it would be an epic Idea to throw a water bottle at my face… bare in mind this was at the very beginning of the lesson, so yeah she meant to hit my head, but instead she hit me in the eye, which hurt… a lot, but I'm ok now, just a black eye, thanks 'best friend' haha jokes she's actually really nice, and she wouldn't shut up with saying sorry, but yeah anyways, I couldn't really write anything that lesson… and the rest of my time has been used with becoming obsessed with titanic… "I'll never let go jack… I'll never let go" discovering titanic fanfiction… and yeah that's pretty much it but I promise to update more regularly from now on **** I'm pretty sure you are a bit tired of my rambling by now so I'll just let you read the story… **

**But Wait, One more thing I wanted to tell you guys, GUESS WHAT! I went to see Big Time Rush, in Manchester! It's the first time, they ever came close enough to my hometown, and it was so awesome! Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Although it saddens me greatly I do not own BTR, but seriously how could I? I'm a school pupil, who lives in England; did you seriously think (although it would be completely epic) that I would own a group of amazing, fantastic, cute boys? Well you were wrong, I don't even own Kaylee, Megan and Selena, just Olivia… got it now? Ok then I'll shut up and you can read on… **

Chapter 4:

James pov:

I woke about 6:00am. I had only had about 2 hours of sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be getting any more, so I got up, quietly tiptoeing past Carlos so as not to wake him up. I closed the door behind me, and walked downstairs to the very large kitchen.

The cupboards were all empty, so I could not make any breakfast so instead I sat down at the table and thought about the events of the last few hours, how our home had been destroyed, we had no idea where our friends were, well technically the last one was not true, Jo had been visiting cousins, so she wasn't at the Palmwoods anyway, and Camille was staying over night in New York for an audition.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Curious to who on earth could be knocking on the door at 6:30 I got up and went to see. Glancing through the peep hole, I was not very surprised to see Kelly stood there, wide awake, with a big box beside her.

I opened the door and greeted her, letting her in and closing the door behind her. "Hey, Kelly. What are you doing here?" "I was just dropping some things off" Kelly stated, gesturing to the large box, "There is some of your stage clothes in there that we keep at Rocque records, and Gustavo, although he doesn't like to admit it, went out and bought an outfit for each of the girls and Katie." I nodded my head taking in all of the information. "Yours and the guys stuff will of course fit, and Katie's will too but hopefully the girls stuff should fit to." She then reached in her pocket and produced a credit card. "Here, when you are all up, go shopping, these have enough money on them to re-stock all of your wardrobes."

My eyes widened as she handed me the two credit cards, and whispered the pin numbers too me. She turned to leave, but then stopped and turned back to me. "Oh yeah and give one of these to everyone who needs one." I nodded taking the small box from her hand, wondering what on earth was in it. "Bye Kelly" I called as she disappeared from view.

"What was all that about?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to find Kaylee leaning against the wall. "Oh hi Kaylee, where are the others?" "They are all still asleep." She said walking over to the living room, and throwing herself on the couch. I followed bringing with me all the things Kelly had brought.

I sat down next to Kaylee, gasping as I saw the contents of the box. There was a load of brand new I-Phones and chargers. I realised then we were really very lucky to have Gustavo pay for all this. Kaylee leaned over my shoulder to see what had surprised me and had exactly the same reaction when she saw them. "Who are they for?" She asked in a whisper. "They are for us." I reached into the box, and tried to hand her one, but she hook her head "I couldn't" I sighed, "Look Kaylee, we let you into our house, our boss wants you to have what we have so just take the phone."

I smiled when she took it from me. "So what's in the other box?" She asked eyeing it up and down. I laughed at that, "its clothes" and these," I showed her the two credit cards, "are for more clothes." She nodded and opened the box, noticing everything was labelled, and lifting it all out onto the table. There was a package for each of the guys, Katie and I, and then one for the 'Golden Blonde one', 'Tanned one' 'Red Streak One' and 'Wavy Blonde'

Kaylee magically got a pen out of nowhere, writing Olivia, under the one labelled 'golden blonde', Selena, under the one with 'Red Streak' written on it, and finally Megan on the 'Wavy Blonde' Package. She then turned back to me. "I'm going to go and have a shower, could you please give these to the girls?" I nodded and Kaylee left with her clothes.

Kaylee Pov:

I changed into the clothes I was given after my shower, thinking about just how lucky we were to meet those four amazing guys. I looked at myself in the mirror noticing that the clothes fit perfectly.

I was wearing, a grey and yellow top which said 'The Next Big Thing' across the front in Black writing. Black jeans, a yellow belt, Yellow converse, and my light brown hair was left down, with a yellow flower clip.

It was actually a pretty decent outfit, to say I hadn't picked it; it was my style as well. Stepping out of the bathroom I noticed everybody else seemed to be up and dressed, Olivia was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, a black studded belt, white jeans, Black converse and a beanie. Megan's t-shirt made me laugh as it had a bunny with a moustache on it; she was also wearing white jeans, a pink belt, grey converse, and a pink and grey watch. Finally Selena was wearing black jeans, a cream-ish coloured top which said 'LOVE' on it, Black slip ons, a cream belt, and A black bow which barely showed up in her already dark hair.

All in all I think the guy's boss had captured our personal styles very well.

Kendall Pov:

When I awoke I realised I was actually one of the last to be up. James told me Kelly had been at around six, dropping off clothes and to my surprise a box full of I-phones. As I was the only one who had actually saved mine from the fire. It was now around 9:30 so I went down to the kitchen feeling slightly over dressed as the clothes I was wearing I would normally wear on stage.

The doorbell rang, so I ran to open it, and was greeted by Katie, who was still wearing Pyjamas. "Hi Baby Sister!" "Hi Big Brother" "Go find James, he has clothes which were dropped off for us all, then I'll introduce you to the girls who are going to be staying with us." Katie nodded and ran past me in search of James.

Katie Pov:

I ran up stairs finding James on the corridor, "Hey, James! Kendall said you had spare clothes?" I stated, though it came out as more of a question. "Hi Katie!" He replied, "Hold on let me just get them for you." Seconds later James was back and handed me a package. "That's your room, and here's an I-Phone courtesy of Gustavo, as everyone but Kendall's phone got melted and stuff"

I laughed and thanked James before going to my room to change. "House meeting in the living room in 5 minutes!" I heard my brother's voice ring out. I ran downstairs to find everyone already in the living room, so I quietly slipped onto the sofa.

Carlos Pov:

Katie slid onto the sofa next to me as Kendall began speaking. "Ok people two things I wanted to tell you. One, girls, this is my little sister Katie," He gestured to Katie "Katie, this is Olivia, Selena, Kaylee and Megan" He gestured to each girl. "Hi" Katie waved at them, and they waved back.

"Ok, and number two, we are all going shopping for clothes now, you are allowed as much as you want, the limo will be here any minute." As if on cue the sound of a car pulling up was heard and we all rushed out of the house.

It was about a half hour ride to the shopping centre so the journey was spent chatting about random things, finding out more and more about each other by the minute. We finally arrived at the shop telling George the driver to come and pick us up in around 4 hours.

"So we'll meet in the food hall in about two hours, eat and then do more shopping, got it? Us boys will stick together, and you girls can, Katie who do you want to go with?"" Kendall managed to say in all one breath. "Uh no offence big brother but I think I would rather go with the girls. "Ok, well Olivia has the other credit card so she'll pay for the stuff with that see you later." I waved over my shoulder as I followed the others.

Olivia Pov:

We walked through the shopping centre, in search of clothes stores; I made sure Katie kept in front of me, so as not to lose her, because Kendall was really nice, and losing his sister wouldn't really make a good impression.

We went into a shop, and began to pick out clothes we liked, then everyone handed them to me and I paid for them. We continued that routine in many shops choosing a whole range of different clothes as well as a load of makeup and jewellery.

"Megan, what time is it?" I asked her being the only one who had been given a watch. "It's 12:00 we should probably be making our way to the food palace now" I nodded my head in agreement and looked at the centre map to see what direction we should be heading in.

When we arrived there was no sign of the boys, so we put our bags down and sat by the wall waiting for them. When they finally came it was quite a funny sight. James was walking with his head up high smiling, and James, Carlos and Kendall were trailing behind looking depressed.

"What happened to you!" Megan asked. "James dragged us to EVERY store!" Carlos screamed making people turn to see what was going on, meanwhile Kaylee grinned and high fived James.

"So where are we eating?" "Uh, there's a nice pizza place over there." Kendall pointed to a small place which looked really very inviting. We walked over there and sat down at a table.

We ordered our pizza's getting the sharers offer, which was basically a pizza between two, and then Katie got her own small. It worked out pretty well as we all like similar, Kendall and I liked Hawaiian so we got that to share. Megan and Carlos got meat feast, Logan and Selena got ham and mushroom, and James and Kaylee got four cheese.

After finishing up we continued shopping when I had an idea. "Hey guys?" I called whilst Katie was busy looking at something. "We should do something to thank the guys for all this."

"Hmmm good idea Liv" Kaylee said Katie came up to us then. "We'll discuss it later." I whispered.

Soon we had got everything we needed and were heading back to the house. "So did you girls have a good day?" James asked "Yes, thank you James" Kaylee said smiling sweetly. Typical Kaylee.

"Ok well we don't have any food so we are going out for dinner tonight, so get ready we leave in an hour." Logan told us before disappearing to his room. I don't know about you but I think we need to dress nicely. Without another thought I grabbed my bags and rushed up stairs rapidly searching for the perfect outfit for our evening with the boys.

**So what did you think? I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough, I had to finish it today because I can't do it tomorrow. Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes I have to put this up now so I didn't have change to check it but yeah, try to ignore them if there are any. But yeah please review and here are the outfits the girls were given…**

**Megan- .com/megan_chosen_outfit/set?id=34906689**

**Olivia- .com/cgi/set?id=34905963**

**Selena- .com/cgi/set?id=34905523**

**Kaylee- .com/cgi/set?id=34905056**

**Site name is polyvore… hope you like them! Bye for now XD **

**L**

**xxx**


End file.
